A voice coil speaker in which a bobbin having a voice coil formed thereon is coaxially connected to a diaphragm (see Patent Document 1, for example). In this type of voice coil speaker, a circuit board for processing audio signals is connected to the voice coil through a signal line for outputting a driving signal.